Avery
by blueladybug1
Summary: Avery Cole leads a normal life, with a dad in the army, and a mom who works at a candy store in Manhattan. Well, normal until she meets Percy Jackson, dark haired, light eyed, and with holding secrets. Part of him scares her, the way he knows her name, and how he seems to know everything. After an eventful swim meet, Percy Takes her to a camp, where she meets her hero: Leo Valdez.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to Me**

High school sucks. We all know that right? Good. We all have our reasons for hating it. The reason it sucks for me, is because I have zip amount of friends. Literally. I mean, I know all the Juniors, and no one seems to know me. You'd think I'd have gotten at least one friend by now. Go figure.

My dad's in the army, and my mom works at a candy shop. If this sounds familiar, you'll get it later. I never hear from dad. Mom said he sent letters, but I never saw them. Ever. Would it really kill him to send one tiny minuscule letter to his daughter? Apparently so, because I haven't gotten any yet.

Although, strange things happen around me. Like, the way the pool decided to overflow when I felt like crying. Or the way the drinking fountain spurted the bratty girl behind me. Or that way the cafeteria sinks went haywire. Again, go figure. Amid all of this, I always seem to be in the picture.

Anyway, you probably already guessed what will happen, but here is how I became Leo Valdez's girlfriend.

Here goes.

"Morning mom!" I call out into the quiet apartment. My mom, dressed in her candy selling uniform, shoulders her purse, and glances up from the paper she holds.

"Good morning Avery. You're up early." she says in surprise.

"Is that a letter from dad?" I nod to the paper she folds. She tucks the paper in her purse shaking her head.

"Sorry sweetie. Just a bill."

"Oh." Her smile is sad, and she steps closer to me, reaching out. Her fingers brush against my forehead, and her lips touch my skin. She pulls back, smiling.

"Have a good day at school okay?"

"Okay." I sigh. She drives away, leaving her sweet cinnamon scent behind.

I lean against the wall, trying to focus. I'm ADHD, and sometimes, my brain blank spaces. _Breakfast, I need breakfast._ I think to myself, forcing my body to move to the kitchen. I find a piece of cake in the fridge, kind of stale, but good. I eat it quickly, and lock the apartment door behind me. I catch the bus to my school. My crappy, suck-my horrible school. Where no one cares if you get hurt.

The bus driver glares at me when I trip, and I slouch onto the seat, heat rising in my cheeks.

The bus takes off, and at the next stop I get off. For a second, I think I hear footsteps following me, but when I turn, no one is there. I shiver, hugging my chest, and get off the bus, running for the school. My school is Manhattan Central for the Gifted. Yeah. I'm not gifted.

I shove my books in my locker, and stop at the drinking fountain, bending over to take a drink.

"Cole, get out of my way!" Drew yells at me, and shoves me away from the drinking fountain harshly. Cole's my last name, and Drew calls all of the girls she hates by their last name. I think I'm on her top ten list.

"Oops, sorry!" she giggles at me, wiggling her fingers. Making sure I keep my eyes down, I gather my books and stand.

The bell rings, officially making me late. Drew slips into the nearest classroom, laughing.

I run to the office, and get signed in. The office lady gives me the evil eye, and I look down at my shoes as she hands me the note.

"You're always late." she grumbles. I ignore the comment, trudging out of the large office.

I walk down the deserted hallways, towards my next class. Pool. Not many schools have swimming as a class, but ours does. we have a pool, and a gym combined, and sometimes the P.E. classes use it. the floor is stone around the pool, and hardwood floor everywhere else.

I rush inside the heavy metal doors, and hand the note to the teacher.

"Avery, we're doing laps. get changed." the locker room is empty, and I sit on the bench, putting my head in my hands. a head ache threatens overtake me, and I take a deep breath, steadying myself.

i change into the uniform black one piece, and braiding my hair down my back. I look in the mirror. I look weak beaten down, and sick. I don't care. I know i'll feel better when i'm in the water. slamming my locker shut, I walk out of the locker room, and walk to the edge of the pool

i dive, and hang in the water for a moment, collecting my thoughts. then I lunge. my strength returns, driving the early morning tiredness away.

i stroke, backstroke, breaststroke, and etc, thinking. I realize i've done way more than normal, and I don't feel winded.

"Everyone line up! Relays!" the whole class groans, as we all drip over to the end of the long pool. I lean forward, and when the timer buzzes, I dive, going faster than I should. my team wins, and when we come up, my team gasps for air. my breath comes easy, and I wonder why i'm so good at this.

i change, blowing my hair dry, and letting it curl. it does that. the black curls of my hair frame my face accenting my bright blue eyes. I stare at myself. I almost feel pretty. then I remember i'm lab partners with Lacey next period. I sigh, and slip out of the girls locker room. I walk out into the gym towards to edge of the pool, and literally run into someone. A tall, muscular someone. someone with sea green eyes, and dark hair. I sway, almost falling into the pool he grips my elbows, pulling me away from the water.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"No, I should have been looking where I was going." his voice is smooth, and he smiles at me. I pull my gaze away. the bell rings. he shoulders his backpack.

"Well, see you around Avery." he pushes out the door, and I watch him go. then my brain fires an alarm. I never told him my name.

Y'ello! this is my second fanfic, please R&amp;R, i love reviews! i'm hoping to get at least three every update, and if you do, i will probably mention you in future updates! please tell me how you like this, if you have questions, use the box below(hee hee) and review! thank you!

Blueladybug1


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! i'm a little disappointed i don't have review yet, but that is probably because I've only done one chapter. sorry. so ,i would really like ti if you would review! thanks for all your support by following and adding to faves, TheDocter351, royal awesomeness! **

I walk quickly to biology, and slip into the seat next to me. On the white board the only thing written is, _NEW SEATING CHART_. Internally I punch the air in delight, and move to the side of the room. Then I notice who I'm standing by. The boy I ran into last period. He glances down at me and winks.

"Hey Avery." i ignore the way he uses my name, like we're old friends.

"Hey. You never told me your name."

"How impolite of me. I'm Percy Jackson." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Drew shooting me daggers. I want to stick my tongue out.

"Okay people, here's the seating chart. No complaining!" Out biology teacher yells. The whole class groans anyway.

"Drew and Grover," the teacher calls out. Grover is skinny, and has crutches. He limps over and I can see Drew threatening him under her breath. The teacher calls out more names and when I hear mine, time stops when I hear the name after it.

"Avery and Percy." I walk mechanically and plop down onto the stool, looking at my hands. Percy slips into the other stool, and drops his books on the counter.

He smoothly slips a piece of paper towards me. The teacher is done, and blunders on about the scientific table of elements, and photosynthesis, and a bunch of other junk. I glance at the paper.

_Can we talk later? After school maybe? _

His handwriting is smooth, and fluid. Strange, for a boy. I glance at Percy. He calmly writes notes, looking up at the board every so often. I scribble down a reply.

_I don't know. I might have swim meet. It depends._

I slip it back to him, and scribble down a note from the teacher. The paper brushes my arm a moment later.

_I'll see you at swim meet._

He sneaks a grin at me, and I fold the paper up, shoving it into my pocket.

Six hours later, I walk back to the gym. I change into my swirly blue one piece, and go to wait on the bleachers, towel wrapped around my waist. Percy, shirtless, and a towel around his shoulders slips into the spot next to me, his navy trunks brushing against my bare leg.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi. How's school?"  
"Sucky."

"Figured. Listen, I was wondering, do you want to meet with me after school? I want to show you something." i stare at him, a small smile playing on his perfect lips.

"Seriously?" I say, surprised anyone would ask me to meet with them after school. He nods, still smiling.

"Um, sure? I'll have to text my mom first." His face breaks into a grin. Great.

The whistle blows. I drop my towel, and jump, almost hitting the edge of the pool. I sink, and let myself float. My thoughts clear, and I look around in the water, feeling it soak me.

Hey.

I gasp. Right. Not the smartest thing to do underwater. But, I mean, a voice just spoke to me in my head. And it sounded like Percy. Percy, who was floating next to me. Percy, who was grinning at me. Percy, who was breathing. U_nder_water. I wait for the choke, for my lungs to explode. It doesn't come. I'm sure I gasped in water, and I'm trying to figure out what's happening, when all of a sudden I hear him again.

You okay? You look like you're going to faint.

What?

You look like you should be choking…

But i'm not… care to explain?

he's quiet for a moment, and I feel his thoughts wandering.

_Percy?_

_I'll explain later._

_Excuse me,-_

Go up gasping and spluttering. We're leaving early.

He says, and I shake my head.

NO!

Too bad.

He swims underneath me, and scoops me up. I have no choice now. I gasp and cough and splutter as we break the surface and the coach hurries over.

"Avery, are you okay?"

"She was hanging in the water, unconscious." Percy says, lifting me onto the cement. "I'll take her home."

"Get better, okay? And Perce, take it easy on her." he winks. "Also, get will to check her out. She seemed weak today." he winks again. what's with the winking? And I seemed _weak _ today?

Percy carries me over to the bleachers, setting me down and wrapping my towel around me. I'm about to stand up, when I remember, I was supposedly passed out underwater.

I slump against Percy's bare chest as he leaves the gym, and walks outside. His chest is warm. I close my eyes, shivering. Somethings not right but I can't place it. Percy's chest is nice, soft, dry- its dry. His chest is dry. I keep still and wait until I hear a car door open. The leather seat is warm, probably because of the warm may air, and I open my eyes as Percy starts the car. I sit in a warm, blue sedan, towel wrapped around me. Percy reaches into the back seat. If he hands me a jacket, I swear, I'll-

"Here," he tosses a leather jacket over my legs. Dang.

He drives, and I realize, after a moment, that the road is sparse, and woods surround us.

"This isn't the way to my house." I say.

"I know." Percy grins at me.

"Where are you taking me Percy?"

"To a camp."

"A camp?"

"Yes. For people like us."

"You mean ones can breath underwater?"

"Sorta." he grins at me and I sigh.

About an hour later, he pulls up to a muddy dirt curb. A large hill waits for us to climb, and I tie my towel around my waist, shrugging on the jacket. The breeze is cool, and even though I'm warm, my teeth chatter. Percy's face is serious.

"Something's not right. Come on. we have to hurry." He takes my hand, pulling me up the hill. A howl pierces the air. As I turn around, I trip, and stumble. Then I roll. My towel comes off, and so does the jacket. Then something growls in my ear.

"Avery!" Percy yells, and I look up. A beastly face looks down at me, vaguely dog shaped. Blood red eyes, and long, yellow fangs, dripping with green saliva. I roll away, and it places a clawed foot on my torso, scraping. Pain rips through me and I scream, gritting my teeth. A bronze sword lunges into its chest, and it dissolves into sand over me. My vision blackens around the edges. Percy's face swims in front of me.

"Come on, stay with me!" he scoops me up, and jogs up the hill. We pass under something, and the temperature rises.

"Percy what-" a girl's voice sounds near us.

"No time! Get Chiron!" his voice wavers, and I try to discern if I'm imagining it, or if it really is. Then the world fades to black as he sets me down.

**Gosh, _that_ took a while. thanks for reading. hope you like it. please please please press the review button. if you do, you'll get mentioned like the lucky winners at the top of the page! tell me what you think will happen. If one of you guesses right, then I'll...**

**i have no idea. I'll give you a sneak peek on the next chapter. This time, I won't update until i have at least three reviews! click the button people! thank you all again!**

**Blueladybug1**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! please please please review! I know I said I wouldn't if I didn't get three, but I had to post, so, for real this time, even though it totally kills me, I will NOT post until I have at least three reviews. thanks! oh, and thank you to KiraLiven for following this story! Here we go!

My head pounds as I open my eyes. "Oh, thank goodness." Percy stands over me, running a cool cloth over my forehead. I croak, trying to ask questions. A straw touches my lips.

"Drink this." I suck. sweet thick smoothie fill my mouth. it tastes like my mom's pink lemonade, the kind she made on sunny afternoons. Tears spring to my eyes, and I wipe them away. I sit up, and put the cup shakily on the nightstand next to me. A girl leans against the door, with blonde hair, and grey eyes, glaring at a knife. She flips it around, and cleans her fingernails with it. Percy notices me watching her. He laughs.

"Avery, this is Annabeth." the girl flicks her gaze up to me, and chucks the knife at the wall. It sticks a couple inches above my head. I don't flinch. She just glares at me some more. Percy laughs again.

"Ease up." he playfully punches Annabeth, and she smirks. She kisses his cheek, retrieves the knife, and walks out. He rolls his beautiful eyes, and i marvel at the way they- no. I'm not allowed to think about those gorgeous, sea green, level ey- ahh! stop!

Anyway, he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry. she's kinda pissed."

"I could see that, Jackson." I mutter. His eyes widen. He stares at me. Then it snaps into focus for me. He never told me his last name. Ever. His gaze envelops my face, studying it, analyzing it.

"Have you ever read the Percy Jackson books?" he asks quietly.

"My mom did…"

"Or course she did." He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. "Look, this is hard to explain…"

"I think I can guess." Pain pierces my bandaged side and I gasp, clutching it.

"Easy." Percy places his hands on my sides, and helps me lay back down. His touch is electrifying. His hands slide up over my forehead, smoothing my dark hair.

"You're a demigod Avery. There is really no other way to explain it."

"Which cabin?" I grunt, squeezing my eyes shut to ward off the pain.

"Mine." his words strike me deep. I breathe heavily. Poseidon is my… dad? That means Percy is my brother. then why do I find him so attractive?

Where was Poseidon when my cousins left me in that apartment? Where was he when i had no one to talk to? I look down at my bandaged hands. Anger strikes me, taking me off guard. Adrenaline slips into my veins, egging me on.

"He never said anything, never sent any help, not even when I was in the car crash. Not when my those idiots left me in the apartmen." I say quietly, working up my anger. Percy takes a step back.

"Calm down Avery. Please."

"No! He never was there for me! I- I hate him!" Percy winces, backing up again, I sit up, and stand, not caring that i'm wearing only my swimsuit and a pair of shorts. I walk towards the door. Percy beats me to it. he grips my shoulders.

"Get outta my way!"

"No! Avery, listen, the reason he didn't contact you was-"

"Don't give me any of the Zeus's orders crap! It doesn't work, because I know he contacted you!"

"That's not why-"

"Move!" I shove him out of the way, and storm out into bright sunlight. I run, pushing past startled orange-clad campers, heading towards the beach.

"Avery!" percy calls after me. I keep running. I reach the beach, and dive into the water, slipping off the shorts, and swimming. Something tugs in my gut, and a tunnel of water shoots up around me, spiraling me up into the air. I balance, arms out, and watching the gathered campers. some hold weapons, and some just watch in interest. Percy pushes through them, and joins me in a water tunnel of his own.

"Avery!" the call over the roaring water. "Dad couldn't talk to you because you were cut off!" what?

"Cut off?" I shriek.

"Hera! She cut you off from us! I had to go to the school to get you out! I couldn't get in your dreams, and I couldn't send in someone else! " my inner fire ebbs away, the tunnel shrinks. I start to fall, my vision blackening, and my side feels like its being torn open. Strong arms catch me, and we lose altitude. I hear the campers calls, and feel someone taking my pulse, and pushing a straw into my mouth. I lie still on the sand, staring into black space. Percy's head wavers over mine.

"Avery, I'm sorry." My eyes close, and a single tear runs down my face. pain visits me again, and I cry out. hands hold me down, undoes bandages, and lifting me up onto a hard board. Then I black out.

Soft blue sheets and comforters lay on top of me, and blue mosquito netting forms a canopy over my head. sunlight streams through the netting, casting soft lighting over everything. I turn my head. percy sits slumped on the bed next to mine, his back propped up uncomfortably against the headboard. his breaths are even and deep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. I sit up, pushing up on my elbows. Percy stirs, and looks up. his gaze flicks to me. he sighs in relief.

"Geez Avery. Could've worn me you go into a coma." he mutters.

"How long was I in a coma?" I ask.

"couple weeks." He sits up, rubbing his neck and leaning back to stretch. I push the covers back. i'm wearing a pair of jean cut offs,and a tight orange tank top. Camp Half Blood is scrawled across the chest, and I swing my legs off the bed. When I land, my knees buckle, and I almost fall. Then Percy's there, holding me up.

"Thanks."

"What are brothers for?"

"You're not my brother."

"Technically-"

"I don't give a crap."

"Right." he helps me to my feet, leading me towards the door. I slip into a pair of flipflops by the door, and step outside. Campers move around outside, cleaning, taking out trash, chucking arrows at each other. it looks, fun. I walk forward, surprised by my strength. Annabeth walks up to percy, kissing him on the cheek. her dagger is strapped to her jeans, and she rests her hand on the hilt.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl." he says, kissing her on the lips briefly. I roll my eyes.

"So, when do I get to meet Leo?" I say. I have to admit, i was excited when i found out that the books were true. Leo has always been a hero of mine. percy laughs.

"I keep forgetting that you already know most of us. He's over there, flirting with the nymphs." percy nods his head in the direction of a tall muscular boy with curly brown-black hair and dark skin. not scrawny, or ugly. hot. really hot.

"Rick certainly didn't get him right." I mutter.

"Yeah, Rick was having fun." Annabeth laughs, and I grin at her. she grins back. then she tosses her head towards Leo, and laughs.

"Go get him tiger."

"Thanks." she winks at me, and I take off at a jog. I slow enough to look slightly lost, and approach Leo. his face is light, teasing, as he talks with a giggling nymph.

"So yeah, I can totally meet you later. What time?" she giggles again. I clear my throat. Leo's gaze flicks over to me. HIs eyes are ablaze, with laughter, as he looks at me. the nymphs glare.

"Excuse me, I think i'm lost." I say, smiling coyly. he grins.

"I could show you around if you want."

"Thanks." he looks around him, at the five nymphs.

"Sorry ladies. Duty calls." they groan, and slink away to pout. he looks at me again, the same fire lighting his eyes.

"I'm Leo Valdez. And you are?"

"Avery Cole."

"Ah, Percy's sis?" I nodd. he grins bigger.

"Great. So, you know about me?"

"More or less."

"Listen, do you want to eat dinner with me tonight? Percy's gonna eat with annabeth, and you'll be lonely."  
"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Not really. Everyone who has a girlfriend or boyfriend does it."

"Oh." I thin about what he means. Was he implying something? Does he want me to be his girlfriend?

we walk past the arena and stables in comfortable silence. suddenly Leo turns to me.

"Are you any good at making weapons?" I ask suddenly. Leo cracks his knuckles.

"What can Uncle Leo whip up for you today ma'am?" I laugh.

"I just need a sword."

"Oh, come on, you need something more than that!" leo, grips my arm and drags me towards what I assume is the forge. He fumbles around, and comes back with three pieces of metal. silver, gold, and bronze.

"Take your pick." he says. I point to silver. he grins his maniacal grin, and sets to work.

literally five minutes later I am equipped with a silver sword, and I feel deadly. Leo grins at me, and gestures to a wooden post. I hold my sword evenly, and neatly slice an X onto the wood. Then I hack. At the first strike, the wooden splinters, and at the second, the board cuts in two. Leo, watches me with an insane light in his eyes, shoving the severed board in the fireplace.

"Thanks."

"Anything for a damsel in distress." he replies. I sock him in the shoulder.

"Ow." he complains.

"Oh, come on that didn't hurt." I say, rolling my eyes. he bumps my shoulder as we walk, and I ramm my side into him. he leaps away, and I almost fall. then I right myself, and grin wickedly at him.

"See, now I have to destroy you." I say, and he laughs.

"If you can catch me." he taunts. I shove him. he leaps at me, tackling me. We roll, and I punch and claw at him. he just bears it, making sure I can't get a good hit. eventually he pins my wrists above my head, and looks down at me grinning.

"i win." he says. I roll my eyes, struggling against his vice-grip. he laughs at my pitiful attempt against his hard strong muscles.

yells come from the top of the hill. he looks up, and lets me go. I sit up, looking up at the pine tree. yelling and flashes of light shower around the tree, and someone shrieks loudly. I get to my feet, retrieving my discarded sword form the grass, and run towards the fight.

**yup. hope you liked it. question of the update.**

**if you could make any ship between the PJO, and HOO series, what would it be?**

**answer, and i'll post it next update. if i update... bwahaha. **

**blueladybug1**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! #SWAG! okay, so i' super happy that i could post this! thank you to KiraLiven and Kittyantwilightlover1234 for reviewing! Yay! So, if you want to be mentioned, and get a special PM from me, please review! thank you thank you sooo much! and KiraLiven, i tried to get all the capitals. sorry if i didn't! ;)**

**well, on with the show!**

**enjoy!**

sadie

Sadie Kane here with another story. Rick Riordan is a wonderful chap. [Carter, get off! You can have the microphone later, maybe!] sorry, Carter's being an idiot, as usual. Anyway, lets start off on how we chased Carter's psychotic griffin all the way to Long Island Sound.

"Sadie?"

"Hmm?" I turn away from the photographs in my hand, and look up into the eyes of the hottest boy in the world. Walt. His eyes smolder, and his face is light and teasing, and those lips- sorry. getting off track.

"Carter wants to talk to you. And later, I would like to." a gentle pink fades into his cheeks, and he looks down.

"Sure." I felt shaky, and not from that extra. I stand, and walk out the door. Walt catches my hand, and yanks me around to face him. his lips brush over my forehead, then down to my lips. then he smiles his ghastly smile, and drifts down the hallway.

I Found Carter on the roof, wrestling with the Griffin. No, not actual wrestling, but close enough. the rope we normally tied around his neck was in Freak's mouth,and Carter was pulling on it. It looks really comical actually.

"Come on Freak! I just need to slip this over your neck!" the griffin wasn't having it. he wrenched away from Carter, sending the poor boy sprawling to his knees.

"Hey!" I yell. probably a really stupid thing to do, but hey, I was nervous. "Will you please chill for a second, you over-sized hummingbird?" I screech. that was not the thing to do. the creature snapped at my face, and cawed in annoyance, before returning its attention back towards carter.

"FREAK!" The griffin shrieked at carter, and blew wind in his face with its chainsaw wings. Carter stumbled backwards, almost falling off the roof. I caught him, and almost got blown over by the griffin flying away. I blew my hair out of my face, and got up, dusting my ripped jeans off.

"We have to follow that thing!" Carter jumped up, and ran over to the stable, grabbing things like rope. he descended down the stairs and came back up with our bags, and tossed mine to me.

"Carter, think about it!" I yelled. he didn't listen, he just summoned the boat, and started casting spells.

"Carter, it'll come back!" he stops looking up at me. His eyes are angry, and his face stormy.

"We're following that bird. Now, get in." his voice is so commanding, (and i'm going to pretend I didn't say this into the microphone) I sat down on the boat in surprise. we lifted over Brooklyn, and sailed forward.

I'm going to skip the parts about fighting monsters along the way, (maybe i'll tell you later) and just get to the other parts.

We follow Freak the Griffin towards Long Island Sound. It crashes on a grassy hill next to a pine tree, shrieking and cawing. Suddenly kids are rushing up the hill, most of them in orange t shirts, and holding, weapons? this makes absolutely no sense. the griffin shrieks, and someone yells as talons rake down the front of his t-shirt. stupid mortals! I literally leaped off the boat, brushing my hair over my shoulder, and rolling as i hit the ground.

"Sadie!" Carter yells after me. I dive, ducking into a roll as I hit the ground. I call up my staff, and rope, working. I throw the rope on the griffin, and speak a word of power. it grows and starts to restrain the griffin. Carter pitches in, suddenly a volley of arrows flies towards us. I duck. carter get hit, and foes down .

The griffin thrashes under the magic twine, and carter starts to chant, despite her arrow wound. I close my eyes, thinking of what I can do. I might be able to summon Ma'at, but that might not work. I think of all the happy times in my life, calming myself down. I'm about to speak the word, when a sharp talon tears into my shirt.

"Stupid griffin." I mutter, and throw my staff. I know it will do no good, and the lion goes down under the arrow rain. I focus on the kids shooting arrows and swords and other questionable things at our griffin. I cast a shield spell, and the kids are tossed back, groaning.

someone comes running up the hill, wearing a pair of shorts and an orange t shirt like all the other kids. this must be some kind of camp then. when she sees me, she stops and her eyes widen.

"Sadie, and Carter, I'm going to kill you!"

"Avery?" I yell back, trying to dodge the arrows aiming at my face. i'm dredged in sweat, and knackered, but nonetheless, I keep fighting.

"Demigods, back off!" she yells. I wouldn't think of my cousin Avery to be a commanding sort of girl, but they must respect her. the firing stops, and they all back off, most of them unsteady, crouching into fighting positions, watching us warily. Avery marches towards me, glaring.

"Sadie, what the heck are you doing here?" I shrug.

"Ask carter." I gesture to the struggling bird, and Carter trying to calm the thing down,wincing in pain. Avery sighs, walking over to the bird.

"Call off your rope Carter."

"But-"

"Just get the dang thing off!" he shrinks his rope, and she approaches the enraged griffin. she places a hand on its thrashing beak, and it calms down. amazing. she looks at it's curled of foot, and whispers something in it's ear. the griffin shrieks again, and slowly uncurled the talons. she braces the limb against her knee, and pulls something from the claw. a large black shard goes sailing into the woods moment later, and the griffin calms down. Avery turns around.

"Carter, and Sadie Kane, you have exactly two minutes to tell me why you're here, and what you're doing. After that, I get to decide if I should kill you or not." yes, my cousin is a real charmer. she wasn't like this before, she was rather shy, and unnoticeable. now, with a slice from an arrow on her forehead, sweat drenching her, her chest panting heavily, and her sword swinging from her hand, she looks heroic. a boy with creamy olive skin and curly dark hair walks up behind her, hands in a large tool belt. He looks like he's about to wrap an arm around her, then decides against it.

"Talk." she growls.

"Carter's griffin freaked. we chased it from Brooklyn. now, if you could be kind enough to give us some medical attention, we might be feeling friendly." I glower at my cousin. she shrugs.

"You don't scare me anymore Sadie." dang. that always used to work on her. i narrow my eyes at her. she shrugs again.

"What happened to you?" i ask.

"I grew up. I never had anyone but my weak mom, and all she ever did was say good morning and good night to me. I think that would've made me more brave than I was three years ago!" her volume raises and (yes, embarrassing) I took a step back. she advanced, yelling things at me, like how I was never there, how she always looked up to me until I shunned her. The boy watched warily, and suddenly Avery lunges. he grips her around her waist, holding her back, and throwing her over his shoulder. the struggles, punching and kicking, and screaming insults. he shrugs apologetically. then he jogs down the hill. I can hear her screams the whole way. suddenly the ground rushes up to meet my face.

and all I see is black.

Avery

Leo carries me down to the beach, and plops me on the sand. I get up, ready to race back to Thalia's tree, and give my cousins a complimentary body piercing. Leo's arm, wraps around my waist, and pulls me down to the sand. I struggle, but his arms are too strong, and they k=just hold me tighter. I sag, sighing to the sea,and Leo carefully removes his hands from my arms. I sit up, putting my head in my hands, and rubbing my face.

"Wow." Leo says, and I look at him.

"What?" I snap.

"You really don't like your cousins. What's it like at family reunions?"

"Shut up Leo." I look back at the sea.

"But seriously, are you always this hostile towards extended family?"

"I had to live with them once. They had an apartment of their own, and they always left me alone their. One day they just up and left, and didn't come back. I was there for three days before I called a cab. So, you can imagine my fury to find that they are living in a place called Brooklyn House, doing magic, while i'm stuck in this horrible life."

"Hey, you got magic too though." he comforts me.

"yeah. I can control water, and tell where I am at sea! Big whoop." I groan, and pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Leo's arm twitches, and I decide to make a move. I scoot closer. Instinctively, naturally, his arm slips around my shoulders, and I lean against his chest. We watch the sun make its way across the darkening sky, making small chat. Leo's hand flicks up to my hair, and he starts twisting and braiding it.

"You're hair is really soft." he murmurs, and I giggle as I feel the words rumbling in his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing." a conch horn blows in the distance, and I groan. "Ugh. I have to get up now?" Leo laughs and I sit up.

"I'll carry you if you want."

"Do you want the nymphs into a frenzy?"

"Right." he seems almost crestfallen, then wipes the image off his face. He stands, helping me to my feet, and slips my hand into his. We walk towards the pavilion, and as soon as we come into earshot of the loud clanging of plates and cups and utensils, Leo walks away, toward who I think is Piper and Jason. I look over the crowd of demigods, all eating and talking and laughing.

"Hey." Percy materializes next to me.

"Hi."

"Come sit with us, and introduce us to your oh-so-lovely cousins." he grabs my arm, leading me over to a table with my cousins, Annabeth, a small cyclops, some sort of bird lady, and a satyr.

"hey guys. This is Avery." Annabeth nods at me, and a corner of my mouth turns up in a failed attempt at a greeting smile. Sadie rolls her eyes, and carter winks at me. Sadie elbows him.

"Ow." he complains.

"Oh, shut up Carter." Sadie turns back to her food, ignoring me as usual. The satyr looks at me. He shoves a soda can in his mouth, and watches me steadily.

"Percy, what cabin is she in?" Percy seems to take a deep breath, and closes his eyes before aging,

"Mine." the satyr looks up at me surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Grover, she is my sister." the cyclops looks up at me with a big brown eye.

"Percy, is Avery my sister?"

"Yeah Tyson. She's going to live with us."

"YAY!" Tyson stands, and crushes me with a bear hug.

"Gah!" I gasp, and he lets go grinning.

"Ella, I have a sister!" the bird lady looks up.

"Ella's boyfriend is happy. Sister are good. Good for Ella's boyfriend." she goes back to preening her wings, and I sit down carefully. Grover, the satyr, watches me again, then shakes his head, munching on another can. Sadie grumbles at carter, who shrugs, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know! Ask Av-" sadie elbows him sharply, as i raise an eyebrow.

"Ask me what Sadie?" I ask sharply. She scowls at me.

"Nothing, cousin."

"It's okay. I won't be offended." I smile sweetly. Sadie sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes. I really should drop the subject. But the words fall from my mouth before I can stop them.

"always the same Sadie. So rude, annoying," I take a sip of sprite. "ignorant." sadie bolts to her feet, glaring and her mouth open

"Ignorant!? I am not ignorant!" I drop a piece of fruit in my mouth, swallowing quickly, trying not to show my anger.

"Really? Then how come you guys left me hanging in Seattle? Hmm?"

"We had to! Our mom-" her voice cuts off with a choke, and she presses a fist to her mouth.

"take your time." I mutter.

"We had a family problem," she continues. "and you didn't know about Egyptian magic, so we couldn't tell you!"

"Didn't know about it?" now i'm mad, and I stand up to face her. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have had good old Rick Riordan to publish those three books!" her mouth drops open as she processes what I said. Carter tugs on sadie's sleeve.

"Come on, guys, cool it." I ignore him as Sadie glares at me.

"You don't know what its like to be left behind," I mutter. "you never will." I turn away, and sadie yells something. I'm suddenly thrown forward ten feet,and stumble. Then I turn back to face her. Sadie stands, her staff and wand drawn, and glaring at me. I narrow my eyes, and let her back me up towards the beach. She screams insults at me, which I vehemently return, and dodge her curses sent at me.

Something Wet touches my foot, and I keep a smile off my face. I let her next shield spell throw me into the water, and fall back, sinking slowly. I collect my thought, calling the sea to my aide. Then something boils in my stomach, and I see bubbles. Then I shoot upwards, breaking the surface of the water, and scaring sadie out of her wits. Then she brings it back in, and I shoot something at me. I dodge again, and douse her with water. Suddenly carter tackles sadie, and percy is gripping me around my waist, pulling me towards the sea. I thrash, but percy just holds on. His grip is too strong, and he dunks me under water repeatedly. After a moment, i quit struggling, and just sink. percy watches me steadily.

you done?

I don't know. I cross my arms, sinking to the sandy floor. Percy floats next to my head, stretched out like he's lounging on a sofa.

well, come up when you are. percy swims upward, and leaves me to think. I lay back, my back silently pounding onto the wet sand. I close my eyes, my arms splayed out, and my knees still bent up. My dirty blonde hair floats lazily around my head, soft in the water, almost a red color. Its peaceful down here. Everything is quiet, and I sit up slowly. Moving my arms and legs, I swim forward, farther out to sea. I focus on how my arms move, and how they push the water out of the wa. After what seems like forever, I stop, hanging in the water. I can tell that i'm near Washington DC, and that it's time for me to go back. I turn around.

When I get back to the camp shore, all is quiet, and moonlight makes the sand a glowing white. The waves crash against my heels as I walk up the beach, shivering. I let my hair get wet, just because I'm too tired to focus, and now it drips down my back, wetting my shirt. I softly open the door to the Poseidon cabin open, and shut it, cursing lightly when it squeaks. As soon as my foot takes its first step, the floor gives a tremendous CREAK and Percy jolts upright in bed. His eyes are serious, yet soft somehow, and he takes in my shivering form.

"Are you okay?" his voice is softer than his gaze, and he leans forward, as if to slip out of bed.

"No. i'm fine." I walk to the side of the bed facing the wall, and change quickly, wringing my hair out on a towel. When I resurfaced from the side of the bed, Percy sits under his covers, his shirt on the floor, trying to read a book. His lips form the words he's reading, and I can tell by the way he shakes his head he's not understanding it. I climb onto my large bed, drawing back the covers.

"Why do you hate Sadie?" Percy asks, flipping a page in his book.

"I thought I explained that at dinner."

"No, not really. Care to elaborate."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your reading." I snap, and Percy puts his book down, turning to look at me.

"It can wait. Talk to me." I shiver as my hair soaks through my pajama shirt, and wrap a fleece blanket around my shoulders, trying to ward off the cold. It doesn't work. I shiver again, and sigh.

"When I was fourteen," I stop to shudder from the freezing night air blowing in the windows for a moment, and percy looks at me curiously.

"Are you cold?"

"Fine." I mutter. he draws the cover son his bed back, and holds them open, beckoning to me. I groan, and crawl into the bed next to my brother he wraps an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way, and sighs, pulling the covers over his shoulder.

"You're freezing," he closes his eyes for a moment, and opens them again. "So, when you were fourteen?"

"My mom took me to live with my cousins she had to go work at a country store in Manhattan, and she couldn't pay for me to come.

"sadie was horrible to me. She ignored me, and told carter to. They kept leaving, and wouldn't get home until late. One day, they didn't come back." my voice breaks, and I close my eyes, holding back a sob. Percy presses me to his chest, hugging me. He strokes my wet hair, and I can feel it drying my shirt drys with it, and I settle into a comfortable sleep next to my brother.

**I hope you liked, i tried to make it long, so yeah... ^-^ yay! so, here is today's question contest...**

**If annabeth and percy broke up, how would they do it? i'll post winners next time. i'm hoping to get at least two reviews this time. thank you for all your support!**

**blueladybug1**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people. I feel like such a let down. this is an Author's note. I told myself i wouldn't but i need to explain my absence. Sooo, here we go.

i'vebeenreallybusyforthepastweekoresoandimdealingwiththingsand-ow!

sorry, my subconscious punched me.

ookay, im really sorry! i've been busy, big lewis and Clark project at school, so yeah. sorry! i'll try to post when possilbe

thank you for beign patient!

blueladybug1


	6. Chapter 6

A knock sounds from the door, and I shift, groaning as I sit up. My hair is curly from being wet, and my face is probably puffy from crying. I'm still in Percy's bed, but he's gone. The person knocks again. I look over myself quickly, and shout out,

"Come in if you're not Sadie!" I don't want to take any chances.

"Does being Carter count?" a voice warbles back. I sigh, and get up to open the door. Carter stands, hand in his pocket, his khopesh strapped to his waist, looking at his feet. I rub my eyes, and he looks up at me.

"Hey." I say.

"Sorry Sadie was such an idiot. She tends to get," he gestures with his hands, and I sigh.

"I know what you mean. It's just, you never came back. I had to get a job at fourteen, and then somehow get to Manhattan!"

"I know. But things were complicated, and pulling you into them didn't seem like a good idea. Sadie said she left a note. But I guess not." I shake my head, and lean against the door frame.

"It's okay. She's just being Sadie. But if you guys could get out so, then my camp might not get destroyed." I was already changing from _the_ to _my_, calling this place my home. But was it really?

"Yeah. Just, come talk to me anytime. Brooklyn house. Next to **BAG** okay? We're leaving now. Freak's not so, freakish." I smirk, and give him a fist bump. Then he leaves, and I watch the griffin enter the duat. Percy walks out of the bathroom, and sees me up. He smiles, running a towel over his head, and putting on a rack attached to the wall.

All the windows are open, and they let in sunlight everywhere. Percy's wet hair drips water on the floor, and he smirks at me, taking in my sleeping state.

"Morning."

"Hey Perce."

"hey. Look, I've got to get a demigod from," he looks down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Orem, Utah. I know you just got here, but do you want to come with us?"

"Oh. Sure. Who else is coming?"

"You know.. the Seven from... the quest thing?"

"Oh. Why so many?"

"Apparently this demigod is really powerful. We think there might be more than one, so we're going prepared. Leo's been working on the Argo II and its going to be ready by lunch."

"okay. What time is it?" he glances at his watch, and says,

"11:45."

"You let me sleep in?!" I almost skreech.

"Yeah. You looked really... I don't know avery. It was, scary. you looked so lost. I don't know if I can handle seeing you like that." I roll my eyes.

"I had things to do! People with the name of sadie to kill- I mean, punch!"

"Sorry. I took the liberty of packing your bag, and grabbing you food. It's on the counter." he nods towards the counter in the front room, and I sigh, stuffing the pancake in my face, and grabbing the smoothie. When I swallow my first sip I get a sense of ambrosia in the smoothie,and put it down on the table.

"Percy?"

"It was Leo's idea!" he yells from the bathroom. I sigh, laughing softly. Someone knocks on the open front door.

"Yo! Its Leo!"

"Come in, doctor." I shout, folding my arms over my chest at the smoothie. when he sees me glaring at the smoothie, and grins sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry. You were really tired, and the way percy looked when he was telling what happened, it got me worried."

"How nice to know someone cares." I grumbles.

"That's what Uncle Leo does. Now, may I assist you to the ship, madame?" he sweeps me a low cheesy bow, and I giggle, running a hand through my tangled hair.

"maybe." I say, grinning.

"Valdez?" percy's voice echoes from the bathroom.

"What?" he leans back against the door frame, hand in his pocket.

"Are you flirting with my sister?"

"I'm expressing concern!" he yells back, and I laugh. he glances at me."Seriously though, finish the smoothie okay?"

"Okay." I close my eyes, and they flash open as I feel leo's lips on my cheek. Then he's gone.

About ten minutes later i'm on the argo II, and we're taking off. I watch the camp shrink, and as soon as the boat settles in the air, the PA system blares to life.

"Attention passengers, this is your freaking hot captain speaking," I can hear the frin in leo's voice, and roll my eyes. "i would like you to know that bufford the table will be coming around to collect laundry and other small tasks form you." frank stands next to me, his forearms braced against the railing. he opens his mouth to say something. "And no, frank. he will not be flying and doing laundry at the same time." frank scowls, and I laugh lightly. the static is interrupted one last time. "Avery Cole, please report to the cabin for an exclusive argo II tour, a service provided by your truly. thankyou all for riding the Argo II. have a pleasant day." it cuts off, and I laugh. I turn to frank.

"Car eot show me the way?"

"Up the stairs, fourth door on your right." he says.

"Thanks." he smiles at me. I feel heat rising in my cheeks, and thankfully he looks away before he can see. I turn, hustling towards the stairs, trying not to blush too hard.


	7. Chapter 7: Author note

Hey people sorry this took so long thanks for the input on the reviews! i hope you enjoyed that last chater. i hope i can update more

XD

Blueladybug1


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

~oOo~

The cabin is large, and rommy. Panels, dials, and levers crowd the surfaces, blinking lights rapidly doing their job. Jeo stand at the wheel, tool belt around his waist, hand greasy as he fiddles with a bronze sphere. He looks up as I enter, and grins.

"Welcome to my thinking space." he spread shi arms wide, and I laugh, looking around at the diagrams and charts and tools littering every surface. It smells mechanic in here, like oil, a rich, deep scent. Most people think that's a disgusting smell. But believe me, it's actually beautiful.

"Need some help organizing?" I ask, glancing around again. He grins.

"Nah. It's organized in my mind, and everything has a place."

"i totally don't get that. My room is horribly messy, and it drives me nuts."

"Naw, man. Come one, you know where everything is right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what if your mom were to organize everything, and you can't find that tool you needed?" I grimace, trying to imagine what it would look lze.

"ugh. Good point." he laughs, and we watch each other in comfortable silence. A series of clicks and whirrs cuts through, and Leo laughs again.

"Okay festus, we get it. On with the tour then. Festus, autopilot." another click.

"Festus?" I ask. He grins.

"Don't you remember?"

"sort of. Didn't he crash though?"

"Yeah, I got the head. It's on the front." he points out the large window, and peering around the mast, I see the bronze dragon head. That's what happened.

"On with the tour." leo says, leading me into the hallway.

"Cabins, boys on the left, girls on the right. Your's is the last one on the right." he points. A the end of the hallway, a large bay window juts out of the side of the ship, sunlight streaming in. I press my hand against the cool glass, watching the clouds underneath me. Leo's hand pulls my shoulder to the door, and he explains quickly,

"i had to add it last minute ,so i'm sorry if it's not-" I cut him off with a gasp as he opens the door. A large room with huge windows, and a bunk bed. A dresser nailed to the floor and wall holds clothes, and a messaging system is plugged into the wall. Overall, the room is wonderful, perfect for my ADHD. "leo," I say, breathless. "Wow." he grins. Then I turn and hug him tight. His arms naturally wraps around my waist, and I sigh, breathing in his rich scent. Beyond the oils and grease, honey is mingled there, and I feel his heartbeat. He lets go, and winks.

"Come one princess. We got stuff to see."

"Princess?"

"Hmm. Or, water girl. Mermaid."

"Let's stick with princess for now." I mutter. Leo grins. Down the stairs is the main deck, where most of everyone is. Then he shows me the stables, and the see-through floor. I stare down, peering through clouds, towards farm pathworks, people so tiny I can't see them. Its quiet, except for the thrumming of the engine, and I sit on the floor, looking down. Leo sits next to me, playing with something in his hands. WE sit, looking down at the world, watching the landscape change. Eventually, Leo slides closer, and starts playing with my hair. I lean back, putting my head in his lap, and closing my eyes as he plays with the strand, stroking, sliding his fingers over them. I don't know when I fall asleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Leo's gaze keeps flicking over to me. I can practically see Piper's mind working, as her eyes rushes back and forth between us. Percy stands, clearing his throat.

"I propose as leader of this quest, we all take a pre mission brake, and go relax."

"Who put you in charge, jackson?"

Jason Grace stares at him, smirk written all over his face. Percy smirks right back.

"I did, grace."

"Excuse me, ladies," Leo interrupts. "I do believe, that I built this ship, and I drive it, and I can talk to the navigator. Is there any argument that i'm the leader?"

"YES!" everyone shouts at the same time. Leo grins.

"Exactly. Now, ladies, you may get back to your bickering." he smiles at me, and ducks his head towards the door. I nod. I stand, and excuse myself. No one really pays attention, as percy and jason stare each other down, trading snide comments. The halls are quiet as I walk through them. I walk down to the bay window at the end of the cabin hallway, and lean against it, watching the sky. Close my eyes, leaning my head against the window. It throbs gently, and soon the throbbing turns into pounding. I put my hand up to my head, holding it. My sight flashes back to the musty old apartment.

_i sit at the table, finishing my homework. I press the ice pack to my cheek, where some jerk's backpack clipped me. Sadie and carter are in the kitchen, talking about who knows what. I can hear them talking quietly from the where I am, and as I hear my name. I scoot closer to the doorway. Now I can see carter, and sadie's hand peeks out near his elbow. Carter looks up from his food and sighs._

_"Sadie-"_

_"Don't Sadie mae carter. Why does she have to stay with us? We have better things to do!"_

_"You know what Cherry said." he drinks something from his cup. Cherrie is my mom._

_"Yes, the whole, 'oh, I can't afford for my daughter to come live with me until I get a job! Here's a free kid!' I mean, honestly, why couldn't she have taken her to gran and gramp's?"_

_"I don't see why we can't just take her to, you know. The place, to train her!"_

_"Carter! She's only half blood, and we don't have time to figure out personalized training plans! Let's face it! She's dead weight!" tears choke me, and I stand, dropping the ice pack. I walk into the other room, salty water streaming down my face. Sadie looks up, wide eyes, and opens her mouth._

_"Avery, i- I didn't-"_

_"It's nice to know that I don't mean anything to you." I say quietly, wiping tears away. My bruise throbs, and I probably look tired beaten,and worn out. "Nice to know someone hates me so much. Thanks sadie." I say. I turn, and tear down the hallway to my bedroom. I hear sadie's footsteps following me, and I slam the door locking it. She curses from the other side._

_"Kid, come on, open the door." I don't say anything. I just pull on my jacket, and slide the window open._

_"Was that the window?" I climb out onto the fire escape, and shut the window behind me. Then I scramble down. On the last level, I hit the bottom rung on the ladder, and jump down, running as I hit the cement. I run nowhere, just somewhere. I end up at a park, cold and wet. I slouch beneath a large pine tree. I felt like a little kid, even though i'm fourteen. Rain drips through the tree branches, rolling onto my face and clothes, soaking me to the bone, making my teeth chatter as the sobs constrict my throat._

_"Avery?" I swear I heard my name, but I don't want it to be carter. I just want someone to love me, appreciate me for once. I ignore it, piping down. For a second, someone's face appears through the branches, and I shrink farther into the shadows. Sea green eyes calculate the branches around my head, and I hold my breath. Then It disappears._

I open my eyes with a gasp. Leo stands next to me, gripping my shoulders.

"Oh, holy hephaestus, you scared! Avery, are you okay?"

"Flash back." I say, sinking to the floor. His face grows serious.

"What was it about?" he says softly. I shake my head, remembering Sadie's words.

"In the apartment, sadie basically said I wasn't worth anything. I ran away, and stayed away for two days. When I go back, sadie yelled at me, not caring i'd been cold and hungry for two days. But, someone almost found me. Whoever it was knew my name. I was hiding in a pine tree in, some park, or something." I add, remembering the sea green eyes. They looked so familiar. Leo's face pales.

"Where was your apartment?"

"Upstate New york? I think it was in New York anyway."

"Oh. Oh. Oh, my gosh." he stands running down the hallway. "Percy!" I get up, following him. He skids to a stop, running up the steps, and nearly tackling percy. I follow, panting heavily. I lean against the railing, trying to catch my breath, and watch as percy priest leo's fingers from his arms.

"Percy, when did you start looking for avery? I mean, like you had the dream from poseidon?" my brother looks confused as he thinks back.

"About three years ago. Why?"

"Did you ever go to a park looking?"

"Yeah. Annabeth said she saw something in a tree, and I poked around a bit. Turned out to be nothing though. Why?" Leo grins at me!

"Dude! If only you knew how close you were! You could have saved your sis a lot of trouble!" Percy looks even more confused.

"You almost found me in that park," I say, trying not to laugh while I explain. "You found the pine tree where I was hiding. I saw your eyes." he laughs now, his shoulders shaking.

"IF only I knew," he muttered, rolling his eyes. I lean against the wall, chuckling softly. Percy tilts his head at me, smiling. I'm about to say something about how recognizable his eyes are, but suddenly the ship is shaking. Leo's face pales. He dashes off to the cabin, and I run after him. An alarm starts ringing, and soon we are all congealed on the deck. The wind whips my hair in my face making me stumble, as I draw my sword. I've haven't had any training yet, but holding it feels natural, so i'm not worried. Something starts screeching, a low, keening sound, growing until, I have to clap my hands over my ears. I turn my head towards Annabeth.

"What's happening?" I shout over the sound of the wind and the sound. She shakes her head at me. She can' hear me, and I try to walk against the wind towards the cabin, where I can see Leo working furiously over the controls. I feel like im back pedaling, and that i'm just doing worse. My foot hits something on the deck, and I fall, my body blowing back against the ship railing. I can't see anyone in the wind storm, just vague shapes, and I scream I clutch the railing.

"HELP!" I wail, holding tighter. For a moment, I think I hear someone calling my name. Then my sword flies out of my hands, startling me, and my grip wavers. Then the railing is yanked from my hands. I curl into a ball as the winds toss me around, and drop me. I look down to see water. We're going to utah, so I don't know why I see water. I should see farmland, tiny people getting closer. Instead I see gray, churning, tossing water. I plunge, and the chill gets to my bones, soaking me. Daughter of Poseidon or not, there's no way I can stay dry in this. I'm tossed about again, trying not to swallow water as i'm thrown around. As I start to sink, something stabs into my side, and I see my blood, floating hazily away from me. I sink deeper, towards a black pit, and struggle. My sideburns, and my vision tunnels. Then it goes black.

**Hey peeps!**

**Yikes.**

**this has taken a loooong time, and i am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. thank you tho, for stickign with me till this chapter. **

**thank you thank youthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou**

**you get the idea.**

**anywho, this is the question of the update:**

**what is you opinion on love triangles? and thank you!**

**blueladybug1**


	9. Chapter 9

Blue. Everything is blue. The shapes swirl above my head, mixing with distorted sunlight. I look around at the stone room around me. A fish swims through the window, its brilliant red and black and white colors startling me. I sit up slowly, my hair floating around in the water. Where am I? I stand, my feet bouncing off the floor. Everything is quiet, and as I walk towards the door, I float two inches off the ground everytime I step forward. The door slides open easily, and I walk into the blue hallway. Don't ask me how, but I can hear voices down the hallway, speaking in hushed tones. I hear my name once or twice, and the words, "ungrateful brat" I slowly walk towards the sounds, my heart pounding in my chest. Up ahead, a tall tan man with a long muscular fish tail, holds a triton, floating. A pretty red haired mermaid hovers next to him, her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl breaking her pretty features. I step lightly into the light, and clear my throat, looking at the man. His hair is dark like mine, and when he turns around, he has percy's eyes. He smiles at me.

"Avery!" he holds out an arm, and I walk closer. He tugs me into a tight hug. I peek over his shoulder, watching as the mermaid shimmers and disappears. The man doesn't say anything, just keeps hugging me.

"Dad?"

"yes sweetheart. I should have written to you a long time ago. I'm sorry."

"Yeah." he seems to be bracing himself, and I stare up at him in confusion. In response, he gives a nervous laugh.

"I'm used to seeing you blow up at things like this. I've been watching." he admits. I smile.

"Yeah. I have a tendency to do that. Um, where am I?"

"My kingdom." he says simply, and looks down at me.

"Where are my friends?"

"On their way back to utah. I believe their over florida still."

"Where are we?"

"somewhere in the gulf of mexico. They're picking you up in new orleans." I blink.

"You talked to them?"

"Well, needed to talk to you, so I might have messed with Leo's things a touch, and sent him off the coast of florida." Does the god of the sea look sheepish?

"So, you sent them almost the the bermuda triangle, aka the sea of monsters, and sent them on their way after saying I was in your custody, probably freaking out half of them, just so you could talk to me?" he nods. "I feel special." my dad grins.

"Now, I need to tell you about this girl in orem. She's, interesting. Just, don't be judgmental when you find out who her parent is. Zeus is only letting me tell you this, because, if percy does something rash, the world will end."

"oh." I look down at my hands. My side is bandaged, and I can see blue light peeking out from the cloth. Dad catches me looking.

"Healing salve. My son Triton, makes them well. It'll glow for a few days more. When it's faded, you can take the bandages off." he places her hand on my cheek, smiling.

"And now my darling girl, your sword is in your pocket, and you need to go." I hug him tightly, and he sighs.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too." I feel tears breaking down my cheeks, and hastily wipe them away. I look down to a see a bulge in my pocket. A small cell phone, blue, with a shell design on the cover.

"press the volume button." dad advises, and as I do, it grows into my silver sword. I smile.

"Thank you. I'll miss you." he smiles, then places his hands on my shoulders, closing his eyes. I wait, and can feel my mind slipping away.

Water laps at my body, the waves thrusting me onto the shore. I stand, running up the soggy sand, looking for the Argo II. Poseidon said they would meet me in New Orleans, and I can only hope this is it. I rush by someone in the street. They yell, using french cuss words, and I run faster. Something large, flashes bronze in the sun. I squint. To the naked eye, it looks like a bronze pen in the clasped hand. I look closer, seeing percy's sword. I look up at the head to make sure. Dark hair, sea green eyes, and a blonde girl next to him. Is that leo? I think hard, about to call out his name. But then I realize that might attract unwanted attention from monsters. I do the next best thing.

"Annie!" I yell. Annabeth's head swivels, eyes storming. Her gaze flicks through the crowd, then she finds me. Her eyes soften. Cutting through three lines at cafe's she races over to me, and grins.

"We thought you were dead." I smile.

"yeah. Everyone says that." she grins, ruffling my hair. I duck. Into the arms of Leo.

"Hey princess. I missed you." his voice is soft in my ear as he squeezes me tight. He pulls back, folding his arms over his chest, grinning. Percy's arms wrap around me, holding me tighter than anyone.

"Don't ever do that again." he murmurs. "Don't you dare scare me like that. I was so worried."

"I was fine."

"We were literally two meters away from the Sea of Monsters. What if you weren't?"

"Well, I was. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he pulls back, gripping my shoulders, and worriedly searching my face.

"Percy, stop worrying." I say, shrugging him off. "I just need to get something to eat." Annabeth puts a hand on percy's arm, and he relaxes almost instantly.

We walk quickly towards the argo ii, which is resting on hill overlooking the city. People give us uneasy glances as we walk by. I start when I see a stripe of purple hair, thinking its sadie. The woman walks past, her frame much to large to be sadies. We reach the ship, and hastily ascend the rope ladder. As soon as leo gets the ship off the ground, I walk to my cabin, collapsing on the soft bed? I dim the lights, hoping to fall asleep. Im on the edge of sleep when someone knocks quietly. I grumble to myself, standing up, and opening the door, running a hand through my already messy hair.

"What is it?" I ask groggily. Who knew I was so tired? Piper stands the in the doorway, her body language reading unsure, and wary. I straighten up slightly.

"Can we talk? Inside?" her smooth voice washes over me, and i'm about to let her inside when something sparks in my memory. I raise an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Are you charming me?" I say hoarsely. She laughs, raises her eyes to the ceiling.

"No. Just want to talk." I relax, opening the door wider for her. After we're situated with me on the bed,n and her on the armchair, she asks me a question.

"How are you?"

I let out a long breath. "I'm fine."

"Emotionally, I mean." oh. Totally different story.

"I... I don't know." her eyes soften, and her lips curve into a beautiful gently smile.

"I'm sorry if I seem... intruding. It's just, you've been kind of touchy lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

"i don't know. I don't know if it's what I need right now."

"Usually it is. You didn't have to. But you also don't havE to do this alone. There are people here for you." I look down at my hands, not realizing that i'm pouring out my worries and thoughts and emotions to her. Not realizing the tears sliding down my face. Not realizing how my body shakes like a wet leaf. Suddenly she's sitting next to me, her arms around me, and she stroking my face, brushing away repairing tears, and cooing to me.

"Sh. It's okay. You're fine. I promise." I can tell she's tempted to charmspeak me. I almost want her to.

"Go ahead." I choke out through heavy tears.

"Sleep. You'll be fine." my eyelids grow heavy under the influence of her voice, and I fall back onto my pillows. I make out Piper's smiling face before i drift. When I open my eyes, it's dark, and quiet. The ship hums, swaying slightly. I slip off of the mattress, grabbing the small throw blanket, and wrapping it around my shoulders. I numbly walk down the hallway, not really sure where i'm going. When I come to my senses, I realize i'm at the door to the stables. I open it, soft moonlight reflecting off the surface of a lake below the clear surface I stand on. Grunts, and sighs of frustration and small tinkering sounds come from the engine room, and walking around to be able to see, I spot Leo's legs sticking out from under something. He sighs, rolling out, and standing wiping his hands on his greasy oil cloth. Tucking it into his toolbelt, he looks up, then notices me. His eyes widen.

"Hey. You okay?" I shrug, not sure how to answer.

"Here," he guides me over to the center of the floor, where we look down on the small world below. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, leaning my head against him, and says, "Talk to me."

"I feel so confused right now."

"Understandable." he motions calmly with his hand to keep going.

"I feel torn up inside. I don't know why, it's just, maybe it would have been better for me to just have stayed with carter and sadie. Maybe we wouldn't hate each other now."

"Maybe. But then you wouldn't be able to kick her sorry butt at the cat fight. Pain makes you strong." he kisses the top of my head, hugging my shoulder.

"But how much pain can I take before I break? If i'm not already broken."

"Hmm. I guess that depends on you, and your maker. Whoever made you made you with a certain tolerance, like a machine. How long you last depends on what your creator decided. If you break before then, there are people here who can fix you." he grins for a moment, running a hand through his curly hair. "You know, I specialize in fixing things."

"I do know." He laughs softly, the vibration bouncing around in his warm chest. I sigh, curling into him more, and letting him hold me.

"Leo," I whisper.

"Yes?"

"I think i'm broken. Fix me?"

"You are the one thing I could not stand to be broken." he places his hand under my chin, raising me up to his lips. They are soft, warm, and gentle. as he pulls back, i can feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Gods," i murmur. "Leo,"

"I love you, avery." then he presses his lips to mine again, and my eyes slide closed.

**AN: awwww! if you got the feelz from that, please comment/review or PM me. **

**anyway, thank you for sticking with me, the next chapter will be part two, so we'll go from there.**

**if you have any ideas for me, just comment in the review space, or PM. i'm looking for good ideas because i am suffering from writers block. :( **

**please please please review!**

**i'm trying to reach at lease fifteen at this point. tell me what you liked your emotions, etc, and i'll give out names at the top of the next chapter.**

**thanks you lovelies!**

**blueladybug1**


End file.
